Arid
by Evelos
Summary: Lightning wanders the wasteland, searching for a way out. Post-Apocalyptic AU.
1. Parched

Quick foreword: This is an alternate universe. 'Pulse' sounded better to me than 'Gran Pulse' in this setting, so when characters refer to it as Pulse, it's intentional. If a character is illiterate, please don't interpret that as me attacking, or offending said character. In a post apocalyptic setting, books are rare, and the ability to read even rarer. Knowledge is scarce, and most people are probably going to raise their kids while teaching them how to survive, instead of teaching them the more trivial stuff.

* * *

Dust clung to her throat, Lightning coughed into the night air. Odin flicked his ears at the noise, but continued onward. Lightning leaned down to pat his shoulder, and spotted something in the distance. Pressing her heels into Odin's sides, she urged him forward.

Lightning dropped from the saddle, cupping water in her hands. She trembled slightly, it didn't feel real. Had she finally gone mad from the heat? Raising her hands to her mouth, she gently sipped at the liquid. It _tasted_ real. Odin's head brushed against her shoulder, and he began to drink as well. Lightning patted his neck after she had her fill.

She glanced around the area. The little pool looked deserted, only a couple dainty shrubs still clung to the water's edge. Lightning stood, and retrieved a couple of waterskins from Odin's saddlebags. She filled each of them, and reached to unsaddle Odin.

"Put it back."

Lightning froze, the voice was extremely close. She glanced at her knife, holstered in her belt. "And if I don't?"

"Then you and I..." The voice gave a dry chuckle. "Are gonna have a problem."

Lightning raised her hands slowly, and turned around. A masked figure stood behind her, pointing a spear at her neck. Odin snorted at the weapon, and took a pace backwards.

"I haven't seen any water for miles," Lightning said, "are you seriously asking me to give this up?"

The figure was silent for a moment. "We need it as well."

"I won't take any more than this. I just need enough for the trip to the next town, to get out of the desert."

The figure laughed. "Out of the desert?" The spear lowered a fraction. "Desert never ends, lady."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Everything ends. I've been out, once."

"Heat must have fried your brain, darlin'." The figure shook her head. "Take the water; shame a cute thing like you went bonkers."

"Shame _you're_ short sighted." Lightning clenched her fists. "I'm not crazy."

The spear stopped a hairsbreadth from her neck. "I _was_ feeling generous..." The figure growled. "But if you're gonna-"

"Fang!" A girl slid down the hill, and pulled at the figure's sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"Get back, Vanille."

Vanille looked at Lightning.

Fang bristled. "Water thief," she said, "I'm dealing with it."

Lightning started to protest, but Vanille interrupted her.

"It's not our pond!"

Fang sighed. "Van..."

Lightning fought an urge to smirk, the spearhead was still mere centimeters from her neck.

"You can't claim that it's ours!"

"What if she brings friends, Van? We could be out of water for months!"

Lightning exhaled, and swallowed to keep her throat from sticking.

"It's a deep pool, we can afford to share!"

"There's no way to tell how much is really in there!"

Lightning cleared her throat. "If I might interrupt..."

Fang and Vanille stopped fighting, and stared at her.

"I'd like to leave in one piece." Lightning placed a hand over her heart. "I give you my word that I won't come back to take any more water;" she said, "but I would prefer having the pointy object removed from my neck as soon as possible."

Vanille tugged at her sleeve. "C'mon, Fang."

Fang grumbled, but lowered the spear.

Lightning retrieved the skins, depositing them in the saddlebags. She grabbed Odin's halter, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Vanille ran up to her. "The least we can do is give you a place to rest for the night." She glared back at Fang. "And a hot meal, Fang can share hers."

Lightning hesitated. Warm food sounded very appealing, more so than the dried meat that was that week's rations. But could she trust complete strangers?

"Please. Fang isn't always like this," Vanille said, "she's just been on edge lately."

Lightning exhaled, and looked Vanille in the eye. "Only if I'm not intruding."

Vanille smiled, and dragged Lightning by the arm back to the pool.

"Take off the mask." Vanille poked Fang's shoulder as she passed. "And you better behave, we haven't had a guest in ages."

Lightning glanced back, in time to see Fang reveal her face. Lightning's breath caught, and she looked away.

Fang narrowed her eyes at Odin, but moved in to walk beside them. "I'll behave alright, but I expect the same from our guest."

Lightning looked at Fang from the corner of her eye, and lost her gaze in the dusky mane of hair. She settled on a beaded braid, studying the colored thread stung into the weave.

"Looking at somethin'?"

Lightning nearly jumped, but kept her cool. "Your hair is interesting."

Vanille nudged Fang's side with her elbow, and grinned.

"Thanks..."


	2. Respite

The trio hiked up the incline, Fang leading the way. Lightning surveyed the area, the hill looked out over the pond, which must have been how Fang was able to sneak up on her. The hill led up to a plateau, a campsite wedged between a rock wall and a field. Odin whickered, and Lightning removed his saddle while Fang and Vanille entered the camp. After Odin's bridle was removed as well, Lightning released him into the field.

The fire crackled, casting shadows around the little camp. Vanille started to dig through her satchel, and removed a couple of cans. She gestured for Lightning to sit with them.

Lightning watched Odin graze. "It's not often you see this much grass."

Vanille smiled. "We were lucky to find this place, grass and water all in the same area;" she said, "grass means decent hunting, right Fang?"

Fang nodded, and gestured to a bow and quiver leaning on the rock. "Lucked out the week previous, bagged a deer."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. Vanille held up a pair of horns, and grinned. She tossed one of the horns to Lightning, and retrieved a tiny can opener from her satchel.

Lightning examined the horn, it was black, with two prongs. She ran her fingers over it, and examined the chips in the base of the bone.

Lightning handed the horn back to Vanille. "Pronghorn Antelope. Not a deer."

Fang narrowed her eyes. "Sure looked like a deer."

"Antelope have horns growing out from their skulls, deer shed their antlers." Lightning paused, and thought for a moment. "Although Pronghorn shed an outer layer each year, as well."

"Really?" Vanille poured the contents of the cans into a pot. "How do you know so much about them?"

Lightning pulled off her boots, shaking the dirt out from them. "I used to have a lot of books."

Fang looked up from the fire. "You can read?"

Lightning nodded, and gave a wry smile. "For all the good it does me."

Fang dug through her backpack. After a moment she removed her hands, cradling something within.

"Can you read this?"

Lightning's eyes widened, Fang gently held a shimmering disc up to the light. Lightning squinted at the runes, but couldn't make out what they meant.

"I don't recognize the language."

Fang's face fell, and she put the disc away without another word.

"What is it?"

Vanille shook her head. "We don't know, exactly." She stirred the contents of the pot. "Fang found it ages ago, back home."

Fang's brow tightened. "Back in Pulse."

Vanille nodded. "It might be important, but we can't find anyone who can tell what it says."

Lightning exhaled, and ran a finger over the holster on her belt. "Hang on to it," she said, "it's good to carry a piece of home."

Vanille removed the pot from the fire, and set three bowls on the ground. She poured the liquid into each, then handed them out. Lightning tried not to choke when she took a taste, nearly gagging when Fang poured an entire packet of salt on hers.

When the meal was over, Lightning was torn between sighing in relief, or hurling the contents of her stomach over the cliff. She clenched her teeth, and kept it down.

Vanille yawned. "I'm going to hit the hay. You two should get some sleep soon, too." She rolled out a sleeping mat, and curled up on it.

Fang was still, until a soft snore broke the silence. Fang pulled off her jacket, and lay it over Vanille's back.

Fang didn't take her eyes away from Vanille. "Do you really think there's something beyond the desert?"

Lightning looked up from the fire. "I _know_ there's something."

"How?"

Lightning blinked, and looked back into the flames. "My sister and I lived there."

Fang returned to her seat. "What was it like?"

Lightning reached into her memory, but found little to grasp. "Very cold. But there were entire cities out there, and plenty of supplies."

Fang pulled her knees up to her chest. "Why would you leave all that?"

Lightning looked away. "It wasn't by choice."

Fang eyes softened. "So you're headed back?"

"I'm meeting with my sister up north. We're going back together."

"Do you think the cities are still there?"

Lightning shrugged. "It's better than out here, at least."

Fang was silent for a long while, and stared into the fire. "Would you mind if we went with you?"

"I thought you didn't believe me."

"You don't seem crazy." Fang met Lightning's eyes. "And like you said, it's probably better than out here."

Lightning looked at Odin. "He's not big enough for three people, but if you can keep up with a walking pace..."

Fang nodded. "We've traveled for days at a time."

"Alright then. I would appreciate if you didn't try to spear me again, though."

Fang tried to hold back a laugh, and checked to make sure Vanille hadn't woken from the noise.

Fang glanced back at Lightning. "Well, I'm going to sleep too;" she said, "if you want, you can borrow my mat for tonight."

Lightning shook her head, gesturing to Odin's saddle. She pulled out a rolled-up blanket from behind the cantle. Lightning lay with the blanket on the ground, and gazed up at the sky. Fang stomped out the dwindling fire, laying down as well.

The stars almost seemed to dance in her field of vision, and Lightning drifted to sleep.


	3. Blood

Claire glanced out the window, frost was starting to gather along the sill. Serah tugged at her arm, and held her hand.

Serah's lip trembled. "Where are we going?"

Claire looked around the bus, and shook her head. "I don't know."

"I don't want to leave."

"We need to eat, Serah."

Tears gathered in Serah's eyes, but Claire brushed them away.

_Be strong for her. Promise me._

Serah's voice was small. "I miss mom."

Claire's jaw tightened, and she nearly bit her own tongue. "I know."

"What's going to happen?"

Claire straightened in her seat. "I'm going to take care of us."

Serah looked out of the bus, she was barely tall enough to peek out the window. Snowflakes began to fall outside, and the glass had almost completely fogged over.

The bus roared to life. Serah cried out, jumping in her seat. Claire tightened her grip a little, running her thumb over Serah's knuckles.

"Claire?" Serah tried to hold her gaze, finding something strange in her sister's eyes. "Claire, are you ok?"

They sat in silence for a long time.

"I'm not Claire anymore."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and her stomach turned. Groaning, she clutched at her belly.

"Good morning-" Vanille sat beside the fire-pit, and giggled. "You know, I don't think I got your name yesterday."

"Lightning." She hissed, doubled over on the blanket.

Vanille looked her over. "Upset tummy?"

Lightning nodded, her eyes bleary.

Vanille thought for a moment. "I feel fine, and Fang seemed ok before she left..."

Lightning was in too much pain to respond.

"It couldn't have been the food, then." Vanille snapped her fingers. "You drank from the pond yesterday!"

Lightning opened one of her eyes.

"Did you boil it first?"

Lightning sighed, and grimaced. "I hadn't had a drink in days," she said, "I wasn't about to get a fire started."

Vanille frowned. "I saw some Chamomile growing in the field, a ways off;" she said, "when Fang gets back, I'll try and find some for you."

Lightning grit her teeth, nodding through the pain. She felt something snuffle at her ear. Lightning opened her eyes, and Odin nuzzled her head. Lightning reached up to stroke his face.

Vanille giggled. "He's a nice horse, isn't he?"

"His name is Odin."

"Odin?" Vanille tested the word a couple times. "I've never heard that name before."

Lightning sat up, still clutching her stomach. "It's from a book." She glanced at Odin. "He drank from the pond as well..."

Vanille shrugged. "Maybe he already ate some Chamomile."

Lightning pulled a white petal from Odin's teeth. "Looks like it."

Vanille stood. "They can't be too far, then;" she said, "will you be alright alone?"

Lightning didn't have the heart to glare at Vanille, so she waved her off instead. Vanille smiled, and skipped out into the field. Lightning lay back down on the blanket, Odin beside her.

"You can go back to grazing, if you like."

Odin snorted, and nibbled at her hair.

"Not that kind, damn it." She pushed him away, gently. "My hair isn't grass."

"Never seen pink grass, myself."

Lightning searched for the voice. Fang was walking towards the campsite, something slung over her shoulder.

"Sleeping in, eh?"

Lightning exhaled. "Feels like someone stabbed me in the gut."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Stomach, or...?"

"Stomach."

Fang sighed in relief. "Where's Vanille?"

"Chamomile."

Fang sat down at the fire-pit. "Smart cookie." She pulled something fluffy down from her shoulder, and started to skin it.

"Rabbit?"

Fang nodded.

Lightning tried to hold her breath, the scent of blood making her dizzy. After a moment, she stood, and stumbled away into the field. Lightning felt hands at her neck, startling a little.

"Just me."

Lightning relaxed, and Fang held her hair back as she threw up.

"All done?"

Lightning nodded, and wiped the spit from her chin. "I should have boiled the water first," she said, "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Happens to the best of us." Fang let Lightning's hair fall, and started back towards the campsite.

Lightning steadied her breathing, finding the pain to have subsided a bit. She glanced back at Fang, who continued to skin the rabbit.

Lightning rolled up her blanket. "I never told you my name."

"I never asked."

Lightning attached the blanket to Odin's saddle.

Fang looked up from the carcass. "What's your name?"

"Lightning."

Fang stood, and offered her hand. Lightning accepted the gesture, outwardly ignoring the fact that her hand was now stained with red.

"Fang."

"I already-"

"From Vanille, not me."

The handshake ended, and Lightning let her hand fall to her side. Blood dripped on the ground.

"Is that important to you?"

"Introductions are very important to the Yun."

Lightning studied Fang's expression, and actions. She butchered the rabbit with efficiency, but didn't appear to be cutting it for meat.

"Yun?"

Fang paused. "My tribe."

"Pulsian, right?"

Fang stuck the rabbit again. "Yeah."

Lightning noticed that Fang had placed a bowl beneath the body.

"Is blood important as well?"

"Very."

Lightning raised her hand. "Would you be offended if I wiped this off?"

"Might piss off my ancestors, but there's nobody around left to care."

Lightning sat, but left the blood intact.

"The blood, 'The Pulse.' It's symbolic. Two warriors meet, they exchange the bond." Fang met Lightning's eyes. "I can tell. You kept calm, even with a spear at your throat."

Vanille skipped out of the field, a bushel of flowers in her hand. She stopped short.

"Fang! What are you doing with-"

"It's important, Van." Fang said, "We need all the luck we can get."

"Important, my ass." Vanille pouted. "You killed a bunny!"

"Am I missing something here?" Lightning asked.

Vanille rolled her eyes. "Fang killed a bunny, it's supposed to bring good luck to the Yun."

"It's more than that," Fang said, "Lightning and I talked last night. We're leaving the desert with her."

The campsite was deathly silent, and Vanille simply stared at Fang for a long moment.

"You're serious?" Vanille asked, "But there's-"

"Lightning's seen it, and I believe her."

Vanille sighed. "Then we better start packing."


	4. Gifts

Lightning chewed on the Chamomile, examining the blood on her hand. It had already dried in the morning sun, tiny crackles formed when she moved her fingers around. Odin nudged her shoulder with his head, and Lightning scratched at his chin.

Fang was starting another fire. "Hey, Lightning?"

"Call me Light."

"Light. Hand me those waterskins?"

Lightning rummaged through the saddlebags. She carried them over to Fang, who poured the water into a pot.

"Don't want you getting sick again."

"Thank you."

Fang waited for the fire to get going. "We should boil some more, and drink as much as we can before we leave."

Lightning nodded. "Do you have containers as well?"

Fang pulled out a plastic bottle from her satchel. "Plenty."

Lightning sat, and stared into the flames.

Fang glanced at Lightning's hand. "You don't have to keep it there, it's just a formality."

Lightning shrugged. "If it's a tradition, I'm going to respect it."

There was something in Fang's expression, a mix of surprise and acknowledgment. "The elders would have liked you." Fang chuckled. "None of us took it seriously at first." She looked into the fire, wist in her eyes. "When Vanille and I were kids, Yun tradition wasn't really practiced. Most of us weren't even born Yun, Vanille's a Dia. I was one of the only ones left."

Lightning watched Fang's movements, her muscles tightening, her brow creased.

"One of the elders took interest, and taught me how Yun used to live. Hunting, fighting. I didn't think I would need it, but it was a fun way to pass the time." She closed her eyes, and exhaled. "I needed it. That's the only reason Van and I made it out."

Lightning's eyes softened.

Fang opened her eyes, and placed the pot in the fire.

* * *

Serah gazed out the window, worry etched into her face. Snow moved behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If I know Lightning, there's nothing to worry about."

Serah frowned. "She's not immortal, Snow."

Snow chuckled. "You Farrons are the toughest gals I've ever met;" he said, "she's probably beating up a pack of bandits on her way over."

Serah smiled a little, moving away from the window with Snow. They found an available couch, and sat holding hands.

"I'll be glad if we leave sooner than later, though," Snow whispered, "starting to get creeped out in here."

Serah nodded, glancing around the shelter. Vagrants littered the area, most keeping to themselves. She squeezed Snow's hand, glad to have him close.

"We should go for a walk." Serah stood, and Snow followed her outside.

Snow covered his eyes, the sun already glaring down at them. Serah closed her eyes, and her face flushed from the heat.

Snow grimaced. "Can't wait to get back north."

"Snow doesn't do well in sunlight." Serah smiled.

Snow laughed at the pun. They walked down the steps, and Serah led the way to the nearby stable. The barn was nearly falling apart, but offered shelter from the heat. A whinny welcomed them, and Serah ran ahead. Two mares shared a stall, poking their heads over the gate to meet them. Snow smiled, and watched Serah pet the horses.

Snow walked up to the gate. "How's Stiria's hoof?"

Serah slipped into the pen, examining the injury. "Swelling's down. I think if we take it slow, she'll be able to keep up."

The other mare nibbled Serah's shirt, and she giggled. "Nix, that's not for eating!"

Snow laughed, and lifted a bale of hay over the fence. Serah took it, scattering it into the trough. The mares started to eat.

"Think they miss Odin?" Serah asked.

"Maybe," Snow said, "I think they miss walking around more."

Serah nodded. "If Lightning's not here by tomorrow, it would be good to get them some exercise."

They left the stable, and walked around the village. Snow was about to turn back, but Serah paused at the edge of town. She squinted into distance, a cloud of dust had gathered down the road.

"Do you see that?"

Snow squinted as well, and his eyes widened. "Is that Alexander?"

A Percheron emerged from the dust, snorting and tossing sand from his mane.

Serah's hand flew to her mouth. "Is Hope with him?"

They ran into the road, and Alexander halted before them. Snow grabbed the reins, and Serah moved to his side.

"Dear Etro..."

Hope was passed out in the saddle.

* * *

Fang poured the water back into the skins, and handed them to Lightning.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Fang said, "Mind filling a couple of these? I still have to pack." She handed Lightning an armful of bottles.

Lightning walked down the hill, but stopped halfway. Vanille was sitting by the edge of the pool, her hands folded in concentration. Lightning waited a moment, but continued down the incline.

"Fang asked me to fill these, do you mind?"

Vanille snapped back to reality. "Oh, go ahead."

Lightning started to fill the bottles, making sure that too much dirt didn't slip in.

Vanille helped fill them, and smiled at Lightning. "I was just asking for luck too, I guess."

"You don't have to kill a rabbit for it?"

Vanille scowled, and poked Lightning's shoulder. "Fang's a little superstitious about luck," she said, "but it's always worked for us." She watched the water ripple around the edge of the pond. "I just don't like killing an animal without using the meat."

"She's not going to use it?"

Vanille shook her head. "I don't really understand it, but that's the way the ritual works. You bleed a rabbit dry, and pray."

"And something happens?"

Vanille was silent for a moment. "The first time she tried it, some bandits had been tracking us through the mountains for days. They eventually caught up to us, but their horses slipped when we escaped through a pass." Vanille paused. "There was nothing out of the ordinary. One took the turn too sharply, and they just tumbled into each other."

"Pretty useful."

Vanille nodded. "We try to use it only when we need something." She sighed. "I'm not sure what Fang needs, but it's her choice."

Lightning capped the last bottle, and stood. "Thank you for the help."

Vanille smiled. "No problem."

They walked up the hill together, but stopped when they found the camp empty. Even Odin was nowhere to be seen. Lightning whistled, and a whinny rang out over the field.

Weaving through the shrubs, Lightning followed the noise, Vanille at her heels. When they broke through the brush, Lightning stopped short.

A huge black horse was licking the caked blood from Fang's hand. Vanille gasped, and a spindly roan mare nickered, ambling up to her.

Fang grinned over at them. "Looks like we don't have to walk."


	5. The Mining Town

Brynhildr whinnied in protest, stopping short outside the settlement.

"Lazy, good for nothing..." Sazh ducked away from a kick. "Alright! Wait out here, but I'm not running back to save your ass if the coyotes start prowlin'!"

Brynhildr snorted at him, flopping down in the dust. Sazh rolled his eyes at her, and stumbled down the rocky pathway.

The mining village lay silent, the only occupants an occasional tumbleweed, or a handful of lizards. Sazh wrinkled his nose, the town still stunk of dust and mold. He stopped outside the mine, and kicked a pebble into the entrance, the echo clicking out from the empty tunnel.

Sazh sighed. "This had better be worth it, Light."

Passing through the entrance, Sazh retrieved a lighter from his jacket pocket. The tiny flame did little to illuminate his path, but it was better than nothing. Sazh grunted as his foot caught on an abandoned shovel. He stumbled down the tunnel, grasping on a support beam to stop his fall. Sazh caught his breath, and examined the shovel. The blade was metal, worn, and rusty, but Sazh could still make out an engraving beside the handle.

_To Serah: We'll find a home again, together!_

A tiny snowflake was etched next to the letters. His memories flooding back, Sazh rubbed a gloved hand against his forehead, and exhaled.

* * *

The town was bustling as usual, workers moving to and fro, in and out of the mine. Carts were wheeled back and forth, everything clockwork. Sazh opened his locker, and found a note wedged beside his helmet.

_New recruits arriving today, I will not be present. Checklist enclosed. -Nabaat_

Sazh grumbled, tearing open the envelope, a long list of names awaited him.

Sazh exited the building and spotted a dust-cloud, far off in the distance. He squinted, and a vehicle emerged from the dust. Sazh adjusted his helmet, gloves, and collar, before stepping off the porch. The bus groaned to a stop, bits of sand and dirt settling around it.

Sazh glanced at the vehicle, readying the checklist. The door squealed open, and as the occupants filed out, Sazh's jaw nearly dropped. These kids couldn't have been more than teenagers, how had they been allowed... He realized then, it was no mistake. _Children_ had been sent out to this hellhole, and nobody cared. Sazh's breath caught in his throat, some of them looked around the same age as Dajh when- No, he was working now. He would work, or starve. Sazh cleared his throat, mentally cursing whichever superior had allowed this.

Sazh remembered the next part, clear as day. He called out each name, their sullen faces etched into his memory. Four names stood out in his memory, four people he would come to know.

"Hope Estheim."

Hope looked no older than ten, at the time. He walked forward, pulling a small pickaxe from the pile. Swallowing nervously, Hope crept towards the mine.

"Claire, and Serah Farron."

The elder stepped forward, her shorter sister trailing behind her. They stopped in front of Sazh.

"It's not Claire."

Sazh double-checked the list, but the girl shook her head.

"It's Lightning. Please change it."

With that, she took a pickaxe. Serah struggled to lift hers, the only tools left were full-sized. A passing worker handed her a shovel, to which Serah thanked him. The sisters entered the mine, hand in hand.

"Snow Villiers."

The boy ambled forward, glancing at the tunnel behind Sazh. He grabbed a pickaxe as well, hefting it over his shoulder.

There were many more in between, but Sazh couldn't remember their names. After they had all entered the mine, Sazh stood back. He had never been a very religious man, but at that moment... Sazh felt the need to do _something_. He concentrated, and asked Etro to look over them. He hoped it was enough.

Sazh took a spare pickaxe, and entered the mine as well. He set to work on a vein of ore, but his attention wandered to the new occupants. Out of the corner of his eye, Sazh focused on two of them, the Farron sisters.

"Serah."

Serah snapped back to reality, and glanced at the tunnel exit. "Claire-"

Serah was given a pointed look.

"Sorry! Lightning..." Serah looked at her feet. "How much longer are we going to be here?"

Lightning paused, her pick resting in the soil. "I'm not sure. They should at least let us rest by sundown."

Serah shook her head. "I mean... When can we go home?"

Lightning's pick flew towards the rock, her face emotionless.

Serah gave a little sigh, and tried to hoist her shovel. Lightning's expression softened as Serah struggled with the weight, and she lay her pick on the ground.

Lightning looked around for another tool, spotting a smaller shovel leaning against a wall. She handed it to Serah, who hugged her in return. Lightning patted Serah's head, before they both went back to work.

* * *

Sazh shook his head, bidding the memories away. He retrieved his lighter from the ground, stood up, and continued down the tunnel. A lizard darted across his path, nearly tripping him again. Sazh cursed out loud, the noise echoing around the mine.

Finally, he spotted it. A metal tin, wedged between a crack in the tunnel wall. It was bolted closed with a chain and padlock. Sazh pulled a key out from his jacket, and unlocked the container.

"What the..?"

Sazh gently removed the contents, urging the dust away with his breath. He coughed, flipping the object over to examine it. Sazh ran his hand over the surface, and the dust fell away to reveal a book.

"She sent me all the way out here for..."

Sazh sighed, muttering under his breath. He tucked the book under his arm, and began the trek back up.


	6. Awake

Vanille gasped, and held her hands out. The horse sniffed her palms, whiskers tickling her skin. Vanille giggled, slowly raising a hand to stroke the horse's muzzle.

Lightning watched in silence, and Odin trotted up to greet her.

"Fang! It's just like the story!" Vanille hugged the horse in front of her, arms wrapped gently around its neck.

Fang glanced up from her horse, and turned to face Vanille. "Bahamut and Hecatoncheir?"

Vanille nodded, hopping up and down. Fang examined the horses, her expression skeptical. Vanille bounced over towards Lightning, chattering a mile a minute.

"They were sisters, and warriors! Pulse sent them out together on adventures, and-"

Fang placed her hands on Vanille's shoulders, effectively grounding her. "Van."

Vanille pouted. "I want to tell Lightning the story!"

"It's too long. We need to pack." Fang released Vanille's shoulders. "Maybe we can both tell it later."

Vanille's face lit up, and she hugged her horse again. "I'm naming mine after Hecatoncheir!"

Lightning cleared her throat. "So they... Belong to you?"

Fang smirked. "'Ask for luck, when in need.'" She glanced at the horse behind her. "Does Bahamut sound good to you?"

The mare flicked her ears, pawing the earth.

Back at camp, Lightning carefully examined Bahamut's hooves, and clicked her tongue. "She isn't shoed. Must have been wild."

Vanille peeked up from her satchel. "What about Hecaton?"

Lightning approached Hecatoncheir, and lifted one of her hooves. Lightning shook her head. "Let's hope we can find a farrier when we get to town."

Fang slung her satchel over her shoulder, and stamped out the fire-pit. "I'm ready when you are."

Lightning nodded, saddling Odin. "Have either of you ridden before?"

Fang shook her head. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

Snow gripped the halter, leading Alexander into the stable. Stiria and Nix whinnied at them in greeting, and Alexander whinnied back.

"You guys haven't seen each other in a while, huh?" Snow said, "It's been what... Three years?"

Snow shook his head, and lead Alexander into a spare stall.

He left the stable, walking briskly towards the motel. Serah had insisted renting a room upon finding Hope, and Snow quickly agreed. The public shelter was no place to resuscitate someone. Snow carefully navigated a moldy staircase, entering the rickety inn. A grizzled woman sat at the front desk, repetitively scrubbing the wooden surface with a rag.

Snow cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman didn't look up at him, but answered in a gravelly tone. "Yes?"

"I was in here a moment ago, with my girlfriend, and our friend. Which room did you place them in?"

The woman looked up, and squinted at him. "Northerners, eh?"

Snow blinked in surprise.

"I know the type. Been a while since I've seen any around here." She paused, pulling a pair of glasses from her pocket. "Yeah, you have the look. Goin' back up, are you?"

Snow nodded. "That's the plan."

"Yer nuts." The woman tossed him a key. "At least the buzzards will get fed."

Snow narrowed his eyes, but left the room without a word. He glanced at the key, room twenty-six.

Snow opened the door, and Serah hugged him abruptly.

"Hey..." Snow ran a hand over her hair. "How's he doing?"

Snow looked over at the bed, noting how Hope's pale complexion was even paler than usual.

"He won't wake up..." Serah's voice cracked. "There's still a pulse, but barely."

Snow held her close. "Did you get him some water?"

Serah nodded into his chest. "I got him to swallow some, but I think he needs food."

Snow detached from the hug, and gently squeezed Serah's hands. "Let's see what we have."

Snow rummaged through his backpack. He removed a couple of spare granola bars, and handed them to Serah. She was about to break the them into smaller bits, but jumped when a noise came from the bed.

Hope mumbled something under his breath, but neither of them could hear what it was. Hope's eyes flew open.

Serah gasped. "Hope! What-"

Hope suddenly jerked into a sitting position, his hands flailing wildly. Snow held him in place, while Serah tried to calm him down. Slowly, Hope realized who they were. Snow let go, and Hope stopped struggling, but his muscles twitched uncontrollably.

Serah moved beside the bed, addressing Hope at eye-level. "What happened?"

Hope tried to calm his breathing, but he spoke with a slight stutter. "Ran into a group of people. They tried to take Alexander, but we got away." He exhaled, and paused for a moment. "We got lost in the desert." Hope looked back and forth between them. "Am I dead?"

Serah and Snow tried to stifle their laughter, but failed miserably.

"It's not funny!" Hope frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "For all I know, you idiots died as soon as we split up!"

Serah stopped laughing, her eyes tearing with mirth. "And you think heaven's going to be a cheap motel room?"

Hope blushed furiously, glancing around the area.

"We're just teasing you, kiddo." Snow smiled, and handed him a granola bar.

Hope accepted the food, but pouted a little. "I'm not _that_ much younger than you two."

Serah thought for a moment. "Three years, right? You'd be..."

Hope took a bite of the granola. "Eighteen."

Snow whistled. "Look at you, all grown up!"

Hope mumbled through the food in his mouth.

Serah smiled wistfully. "I almost didn't expect to see you again."

Hope raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're going back home." Snow said, "Lightning's finding a map for us. She should be here, soon."

Hope's expression brightened. "Really? Isn't it impossible without a car?"

"Lightning came up with a rough estimation of how far we traveled, back on the bus." Serah said, "Between the days spent driving, and the number of rest stops, she thinks we can make it there on horseback."

Snow laughed a little. "I was tuned out during the trip. Glad she was paying attention."

"You know how she is..." Serah smiled.

"Horseback..." Hope said, "Do you still have Stiria and Nix?"

Snow nodded. "Alexander's with them."

Hope sat up straight. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Snow said, "he seemed happy to see the girls again."

"That's good." Hope said, "He really saved my life back there."

Serah took Hope by the shoulders. "You should come with us! It'll be safer in numbers."

"Back home..." Hope was silent for a moment, thinking. He looked up again, a tiny smile on his face. "I'd love to."

* * *

Lightning held back a laugh. Her companions sure knew their way around colorful language, she would give them that. Throughout the day, Lightning counted learning at least a half dozen new swears. She figured that they must have been in Pulsian; when she tried to sound them out in her head, they were difficult to pronounce.

When the trio stopped for the evening, Fang cursed, nearly falling from Bahamut's back. Vanille did the same, albeit with less profanity.

Fang glared up at Lightning. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

Lightning's face didn't move, her expression stoic. "Riding bareback isn't easy. We'll need to find a saddler as well."

Fang grunted, laying flat on the ground. Bahamut wandered off with Hecatoncheir, in search of something to graze. Lightning dismounted from Odin, and started to unsaddle him.

Vanille tried to sit up, but fell back in the dirt. "Why does it have to hurt...?"

Fang grumbled. "Damn rabbit, can't let us have _too_ much fun."

Lightning paused for a moment, but continued to remove Odin's tack. "So the ritual worked."

Fang sat up, wincing in pain. "Sure looks that way, huh?"

Lightning released Odin, and he wandered off after the others. "We should set up a fire before it gets dark."

Fang nodded, standing.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'm fine." Fang stumbled a little, but stayed upright. "I'll find some branches."

Lightning began to clear a spot for the fire. Vanille sat up, scooting herself next to Lightning.

"You like her."

Lightning froze.

Vanille grinned. "I knew it! You should go for it, maybe you can-"

Lightning interrupted her. "You two are..."

Vanille stuck out her tongue. "We aren't sisters by blood, but we might as well be." Vanille said, "Fang hasn't gotten laid in ages; I'm just being a good sister, looking out for her."

"That's very forward of you." Lightning paled. "You keep track of..?"

"We travel together, it's a little hard to miss." Vanille smirked. "Nothing in detail, though. She has the decency to try and hide it."

Lightning thought for a moment. "Well, I think she's... Attractive, yes."

Vanille balanced on her heels, listening intently. Lightning gathered an armful of rocks from the ground, and arranged them in a circle.

Vanille tilted her head to the side. "That's it?"

Lightning shrugged.

"You're hopeless." Vanille sighed, tossing a twig at the circle of stones. "We can fix that, though."

Lightning started to object, but there was a gleam in Vanille's eye, the telltale sign of the absolute power and deviance that all little sisters possess. If Vanille intended to meddle in their affairs, no force on the planet could stop her.


End file.
